


Let it take my last breath

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of despiration I suppose, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis returns home from LA and Liam’s waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it take my last breath

**Author's Note:**

> My writers block cure is usually writing little one shots, so have at it. Title from Under the Influence by Elle King.

When louis finally reaches Liam’s apartment in London, its six in the morning and still dark outside, barely a trickling of weak grey light filling the streets, and no birds chirping their _good morning_ ’s. He’s had less than two hours of sleep in a thirty-six hour stretch, and he’s so exhausted he’s buzzing with energy, shaking with it.

There’s a light on in the hallway, but that doesn’t necessarily mean Liam’s awake, he’s been leaving it on since his first night in the apartment in 2014 when Liam had cracked his knee on the hallway table, stumbling around in the dark to the toilet.

Liam’s still asleep in bed, which is unusual for him, especially at this time, he’s usually getting up and getting ready for his run, but he’s not asleep, typing away on his laptop, brow furrowed in concentration.

He doesn’t notice Louis, not until Louis shocks him into awareness by dropping his bags by the door. 

Liam blinks up at him and smiles. “Baby.”

Louis bounds onto the bed and into Liam’s arms, kissing him hard, the edge of the laptop screen digging into his belly. He takes Liam’s face into his hands and kisses him deeper, licking into his mouth, sucking Liam’s tongue into his own. Liam shuts the laptop and pushes it away, pulling Louis in closer so he falls into Liam’s lap.

Liam’s cock’s hard, already, pressed firm against Louis’s own, and Louis grinds down against him. 

Liam presses kisses from Louis’s mouth down his cheek to his chin, down his throat into the hollow of his neck, sucking on the skin, biting his flesh. 

“God, Liam.” Louis whimpers, arching his throat, blinking up into the ceiling before his eyes fall shut. 

“Missed you, Lou.” Liam mumbles into Louis’s skin, hand reaching down to cup around Louis’s cock in the fabric of his basketball shorts. “So much, baby.”

Louis moans again, hands sliding down to Liam’s shoulders, squeezing as Liam’s squeezes his cock. “Liam, please, fuck me.”

Liam leans up to kiss Louis again, biting Louis’s bottom lip and licking into his mouth before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling open the top drawer, taking out the lube.

Liam uncaps the lube and slicks his hand, reaching down into his joggers for his cock, pulling it out and slicking it up. He pours more lube on the same hand and reaches behind with his clean hand to pull aside the leg of Louis’s shorts, finding Louis’s hole with his lubed hand, sliding two of his fingers inside.

“Jesus fuck, Liam.” Louis whimpers, head falling back, grinding his arse on Liam’s fingers.

Louis’s whole body wracks with shivers when Liam finds his prostate, fucking his fingers in hard until Louis’s begging for Liam’s cock.

“Please, please, Liam, c’mon, please. Need you to fuck me, missed it so bad.”

Liam hums into Louis’s neck, scissoring his fingers apart, grinding up against Louis. “Gonna get in you soon, sweetheart. Fuck you till you’re begging, huh?”

Louis whimpers, biting his bottom lip.

Liam removes his fingers from Louis, still holding Louis’s shorts aside and takes a hold of his cock. He kisses Louis again, licking along Louis’s teeth and his tongue. “Missed you so much, baby.”

When Liam pushes inside him, it hurts, it’s been so fucking long since he’s had anything more than the vibrator Liam bought for him, half the size of his own cock, inside him, and it feels like he’s splitting in half. “God, Liam, babe, please.”

When Louis finally settles down in Liam’s lap, his cock heavy, solid flesh inside him. Liam curls his arms around Louis’s waist and pulls his knees up, digging his heels into the mattress and grinding up into him. “There you go, sweetheart, take my cock like a champ.”

Louis whimpers when Liam’s grinding turns into thrusts, small, shallow thrusts, then deep, hard thrusts that has Louis shaking, mouth pressed to Liam’s.

“God, Liam, baby, please.”

Liam’s hand slides up Louis’s back, lifting his shirt as he goes, taking the back of Louis’s neck into his palm, fucking harder up into Louis.

Louis’s so close, so soon, he’s barely even had Liam inside him for a few minutes. “Fuck, Liam, ‘m so close, I wanna come, wanna come.”

Liam gets his free hand into Louis’s shorts and around Louis’s cock, squeezing the base so he won’t come. “Not yet, baby, soon. Come with me, yeah?”

Louis nods, pressing his face into Liam’s neck as the younger man fucks up into him, squeezing the back of his neck.

“There you go, babe, soon, I promise.” 

Louis whimpers, meeting Liam thrust for thrust, stomach swirling with knots, so close to coming, so, so fucking close. “Please, please, please.”

Liam’s thrusts get faster and harder until Louis’s screaming into Liam’s skin, so close to the edge, one finger left to hang on with. Louis’s entire body is shaking, he’s so close, he just wants to come, wants Liam to come, too.

“Almost there, baby.” Liam says, thrusts turning erratic and wicked. “Oh shit, god.”

When Liam’s close, he squeezes Louis’s cock again and jerks it until Louis’s whimpering and spurting over his hand, and he’s coming inside Louis.

“God,” Liam groans, holding onto Louis tight, cock twitching inside him. “Jesus.”

Louis pants into Liam’s ear, shaking in his arms. “God, I missed you, Liam.”

Liam hums, kissing Louis’s temple. “I missed you too, baby.” Liam runs his fingers through Louis’s sweaty hair. “So much.”


End file.
